guilty gear: D88
by draconas88
Summary: dizzy and axl with some friends along the way try to stop the end of the world. time line starts 8 years after sol went rouge. enjoy! please review! i don't own guilty gear or any of the references inside
1. ch: 0 Prologue

Prologue

This is a tale of blood, sweat and gears our story is that of a gear who once just longed for freedom then after she attained it she then wanted freedom all this is the tale of her rise to power this is the tale of Dizzy Gear code name D88

Our tale begins with her origins…Her mother a teenager only just turned 16 got drunk at an after party and met an attractive older man at the bar later she went into a private room with the mystery man and fornicated into the early hours of the morning, he then left her shortly after she fell asleep. One month later she started vomiting on a daily basis worried that she might be pregnant went and got a home pregnancy test. The results were positive her life forever ruined at the hands of a mystery man. Desperate she sought out abortion upon arriving at the clinic she requested that she has it immediately. The only surgeon on the premises was Dr. baldhead a rather strange looking really tall man with an unusually large scalpel about the same size as him in tow at that point a man in white and blue robes that was sitting in the corner of the clinic approached her and informed her was willing to pay up big and give her accommodation if she conceived the child for him she weighed up the options a few months of pregnancy in an 6 star hotel seemed the safer bet rather than Dr. baldhead who was now sharpening his scalpel and cooing to it like a parent to It's child, she then agreed and was told that a car will take her to her home and he will be out in a minute "good job Dr. baldhead you now have your medical license back" "whatever you robot trash" "what makes you think I'm a robot?" "I'm a doctor I know humans when I see them and you are most certainly not one of them" then the robot left the clinic and proceeded to the car. Once she got home She told her parents that she was going on a student exchange program and will be away for the next few months. 7 and a half months later her mother was giving birth to a baby girl, the mother never got to see her daughter, nor did she see any of the money all she ever saw was the bullet coming out of the end of a gun.

* * *

P.S. check my bio for info on updates, future storys and all other info


	2. ch: 1 the history of RAQE

History of RAQE

Birth normally a joyous occasion but this child has a darker fate in store for her. Born an human guinea pig, her number: D88 within minutes of been taken from her mothers womb she was taken to a top secret laboratory on an island not far off the coast of Japan. Once she arrived "That Man" begun the experiments on her by first injecting her with a serum called RAQE, upon being injected the effects happen almost immediately for each the serum has a different effect for each entity it comes in to contact with for D88 the effects were: rapid aging followed by a complete halt to it at all, the growth of sentient wings and a tail increased intelligence and super human strength. Before she could gain consciousness four men in white and blue robes fastened the locks around her arms legs tail and wings. As D88 started coming to she had a look of innocence on her face and uttered one word "papa", "That Man" tried to question her to see if she could form a rational sentence but all he could get out of her was "papa". "That man" was ecstatic he finally created a human/gear hybrid this his 88th attempt with the "D" batch of the serum "That man" marveled at the sight before him he then turned around and said into the various cameras pointed at him and D88 "the first step for project "JUSTICE" has been made! Nothing this big has happened since Frederick Badguy discovered the RAQE gene many years ago.

* * *

Frederick Badguy became the first human/gear hybrid when he tried to hide the formula for the serum to make gears. "That Man" wanted the serum to make an army of gears but no matter how much money "That Man" offered Frederick he always refused by saying "I've got enough problems as it is without having to clean up your mess" then "That Man" got desperate he decided to take the serum for him self by sending a few squads of troopers When "That Man's" troopers cornered Frederick Badguy he did something drastic he injected the serum into himself but his mistake that saved his life was he didn't fully drain the canister then ran off leaving it behind. When "That Man" checked the canister to see if there was enough serum left to synthesize the gene to mass produce it and successfully to use it to create the first pure gear later to be known to be Justice A.K.A. the first entity to destroy an entire nation over the period of Twelve hours. From the discovery of the unrivaled potential for super human strength he then created the storm troopers their first target the remains of Japan and the capture of his deserted solders who found out about being replaced by super soldiers but this story is for later.

* * *

P.S. check my bio for info on updates, future storys and all other info


	3. ch: 2 Axl Low

Axl Low

By the time D88 was 4 she was referring to her self as dizzy. She had the intelligence comparable to a super computer or more, her strength was unrivaled in almost every way and if put under stress this strength multiplied a thousand fold and went into uncontrollable rages destroying everything on sight until whatever provoked her is destroyed then she would revert back to her normal self then fall asleep this has only ever happened twice one time planed and the first time spontaneous when she was called a "freak" by one of the storm troopers it took 3 months to find the last bits of his corpse. These days only the Robo KY units and "That Man" are now allowed in the same room as Dizzy. Because Robo KY works directly for "That Man" and is the most faithful of the bodyguards that "that man" has under his resources and also dizzy enjoys the company that Robo KY gives to dizzy…but one day that all went to shit When someone warped into her cell startling dizzy she screamed and a storm trooper grunted, "what is it?" "Nothing just a bad dream" replied dizzy. Dizzy surprised to see a man other than one of the storm troopers. Dizzy was cautious but more than any thing she was curious about him. His appearance was not as crude as one of the storm troopers but still had the all too familiar smell of blood and sweat about him. His first words were "who are you? I feel like I've seen you before" dizzy replied "I'm dizzy but they call me D88, but who are you?" "Me I'm Axl I'm a time traveler, but It's not my choice it just happens at random intervals for all I know I could be here 3 minutes or 3 months I just never know" "strange are you a gear?" "No, why are y-" at that moment the lock started rattling dizzy told Axl to hide in necro her right wing just a moment later Robo KY came in with Dizzy's meds and food then un folded the chair from the wall and said "you know the deal" at that point dizzy walked over the room sat in the chair which then strapped her in while Axl was thinking why was KY KISKe here was when Robo KY's hand turned into a needle and loaded the clear serum from the bottle labeled anesthetic into the shot gun then Axl thought "so another fake cop of "That Man" then" Axl herd someone beg for help he then realized the voice was Dizzy's left wing undine speaking to him then in a flash Axl jumped out of necro and using his nun chuck scythes he removed Robo KY's head and before it could hit the floor it deployed a set of propellers from his head and hovered in mid air about to laugh at Axl when he sliced it in half Axl then taunted "won't get me with the same trick twice".

* * *

P.S. check my bio for info on updates, future storys and all other info


	4. ch: 3 Escape

Escape

By now alarms are going off and the entire base alert to the intruder trying to escape with dizzy. Axl had unfastened the restraints on dizzy then planted a scythe in the storm trooper that just entered the room in the heart killing him instantly and told dizzy to "follow me and don't let go" dizzy reluctantly took axl's hand and followed him into the corridor where storm troopers with another Robo KY unit had formed a gun line to kill the intruder and stop his escape with dizzy. Robo KY then barked an order at the storm troopers "SHOOT THE INTRUDER, DON'T HARM THE GEAR, NOW FIRE!!" it was at that point an great wall of ice grew in front of the gun line in between them dizzy said "that won't hold them for long we have to go before he melts that wall". Then they ran down a corridor labeled hanger once inside the hanger they sealed the blast door behind them dizzy using necro incinerated all the other planes then took off Axl just barely able to control the jet managed to leave the ruined wastes that was an island just off Japans coastline.

* * *

P.S. check my bio for info on updates, future storys and all other info


	5. ch: 4 Pursued

Pursued

Just as Axl and dizzy were leaving Japan air space a loud buzzing was approaching fast Robo KY was in hot pursuit, he now looked like a apache helicopter with arms and a head sticking out the front of it. Before Axl could take evasive measures Robo KY had already launched a volley of grenades at the plane and taken out one of the engines, dizzy then un leashed a volley of piranhas made of ice at Robo KY, the second they were within Robo KY's firing range he destroyed them with out so much as a beep. Just as Robo KY had primed the homing missiles a giant anchor hit Robo KY destroying him and crashing into the ocean below. When Axl and dizzy looked at the direction the anchor came from they saw another plane large enough to hold 30 planes. On deck with a girl holding another giant anchor waving at them, Then the last engine exploded from the stress of having to fly the plane on it's own.

* * *

P.S. check my bio for info on updates, future storys and all other info


	6. ch: 5 the May ship

May Ship

Their plane now hurtling down towards the burning wreckage of Robo KY floating in the water giving the death wail closer, closer, then a group of ominous figures appeared on the wreckage of Robo KY, 4 more Robo ky's awaiting at the wreckage of the last Robo ky awaiting for their descent to finish so they can get dizzy back. Then the may ship fired the harpoon guns at the falling plane in an attempt to stop it's descent but the metal just tore away like a hot knife through butter the plane then smashed into the burning wreckage sending the six of them under the water's surface Axl felt someone's hands wrap around him he tried to resist but then looked up to see Undine trying to help him out of the harness while Necro was fighting off the Robo KY's then one of the Robo KY's fired a missile and it hit Dizzy in the head the shock wave sent Dizzy into Axl causing Undine and Axl to head but Axl's vision started going a little blurry from lack of oxygen rose to the surface then gasped for air Axl then looked in the water for Dizzy's body but then saw a black figure darting through the water followed by explosions as it moved in the water Axl then swam over to a floating door then got on top of it then using one of the floating Robo KY's arms as a paddle went over to where dizzy should be then fished her out of the water as a small boat was lowered into the water with a girl in an orange set of robes with matching boots and hat "need a hand?" "Well that will be greatly appreciated!" the girl in the orange robes then helped get dizzy into the boat then started to be hoisted back up to the ship.

* * *

Once in the hanger Axl and dizzy got out of the plane to meet their saviors and thank them they were first met by sue the ships mechanic who said they were damm lucky to walk away from that death trap, Axl then whispered to dizzy "this is the may ship I don't know much about it, but it appears to be run by teenaged girls none older than 15" then they formally met the ships captain "Hi my names May, you can stay on board until a Robo KY unit catches up with us, or as long as you like" then smiled bowed and skipped off towards the deck. Dizzy then asked Novel "where can I get some clean clothes" "not sure my self but march might be able to" Novel then took out a walkie talkie and called for March to come to the hanger several seconds later a small pink hared girl came running over dragging a penguin doll behind her then tripped over about half way across the room dizzy then rushed over to her and helped her up and checked if she was alright and March replied "I'm ok that happens aww the time, now how can I help wou?" I'd like some new clothes" "okie dokie I know just where to go!" then Dizzy followed March to the change room while Axl looked about the ship.

* * *

all errors have been fixed and i won't be able to update untill roughly the 15/09/08 due to a major problem on my computer

P.S. check my bio for info on updates, future storys and all other info


	7. ch: 6 imposter

RANT! RANT! RANT! RANT! RANT! RANT! RANT! RANT! RANT! RANT! RANT! RANT! RANT! RANT! RANT! RANT! RANT! RANT! RANT!

I'm just saying no more story till

1: some body can quote my personal quote on deviant art IN English in a review or message

2: I get more than one frequent reader

3: I get 10 votes and comments on each of my polls/forums except the final fantasy/heroes ones I will make them a collective vote of 15

4: you touch the floor

5: if you read…REVIEW

And to my one frequent reader I'll email you a copy because I do not wish to scare you away

-draconas88

RANT! RANT! RANT! RANT! RANT! RANT! RANT! RANT! RANT! RANT! RANT! RANT! RANT! RANT! RANT! RANT! RANT! RANT! RANT!


End file.
